So-called natural all-purpose cleaners and fresheners known in the art are, in fact, not all natural. Rather, these all-purpose cleaners and fresheners claiming to be natural are not completely free of harmful chemical components. Previous all-purpose cleaners and fresheners, even if largely comprised of natural ingredients, include at least one or more synthetic ingredients that result in an unknown or detrimental effect on the human body or the environment. These potentially harmful ingredients may include, for example, an amount of synthetic chemical for cleaning, emulsification, fragrance or stabilization. Additionally, due to the components of known all-purpose cleaners, these cleaners may leave behind an unpleasant odor that remains long after the cleaning process is complete.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop an alternative cleaner and/or freshener.